User talk:Grammar Cat
Welcome Hello Grammar Cat, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome Encyclopedia. We are glad you have joined our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Grammar Cat page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding. Visit the wiki's Help Tutorial for help on other subjects. You can easily help the wiki by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs. Rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Santiago González Martín (Talk) 20:30, November 24, 2011 Mudkipz Do you likez Mudkipz? --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Wowz! I likez Quagsirez! Quagsirez my favoritez Poke! Helloz! Hi Grammar Cat! I love cats too but my dad's allergic to them so I can't get one. Your NOBODY's sister? You might last a long time on this wiki! Now theres 3-4 cat users! 03:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) PS. I came up with the idea and name of Nitrome Wiki's mascot, Blueboy. RE: Beetle Fly I know somebody that could help with all the pictures in Graveyard Shift. Here's a riddle to figure out who "that user" is. He loves cats. He has an avatar of Twin Shot. He just posted you a message. His name starts with Tiny and ends in Guy. He is: 03:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) YAYZ!!1 Hey! Testing 1 2 3... HIIM BLUEBOY! IM THE MASCOT OF NITROME WIKI!! Your sister to one of my fathers. IM Gonna visit Catopia to seee you!!!!! YAYY! -Blueboy Beetle Fly and Blueboy All right. I will help you with stubs. I always wanted there to be a "Articles That Need Pictures" page. Also, NOBODY did the "directing" on Blueboy. I came up with the idea, and Santiago Gonzales Martin made his picture. 17:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Silky Sure! I acculay have pictures of all the Cave Chaos enemies, I just forgot to upload them. I can't right now, but I will work on Graveyard Shift and Cave Chaos after I edit Nitrome Must Die pages. 01:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) PS. For your avatar, you should get a nitrome cat. RE:Hello! I know that my whole real name is too long, so you can tell me Santi or Santi-Zapo'. Also, you can use for big text text instead of a title. Good bye! P.S. You are BlueBoy's aunt! :o) SINTLEDOODLE GARGANZOLA MARCHEEN 17:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Gimp You can also use Paint. I do all (background, logos, etc) with Paint. 18:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Paint If you have Windows, paint is a program that you can find in "Start". Here you can open and edit images (for example, clean the background). I have Gimp (your borther uses it), but I prefer Paint (I know that it's strange). I look it easier. I will disconect for a time. Good Bye! 19:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I liekz Quasirez! they my favritz Pokez! I also liekz Mudkipz and Dittoz, cuz theyu lookz cutez! I liekz Pinsirz and Machampz and Sudowoodoz cuz they strong fighterz! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 19:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) OMG i luv cats too. They r my 14th favouirite animal!!!! Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 13:33, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ollies a girl, shes really young Ihave 3 other cats but there always out Ollie still hangs around my house It waz hard enough gettin those pics as she is allways jumpin around Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 17:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) This Month's Logo Can you correct the section? I've changed it and I don't know if I have any mistake. Thanks! 20:36, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! After all, the people who love cats (kind of) inspired me to make the Catitude club! Meet me on the comments on User Blog: Catitude Club every Sunday! (I will make that post on Sunday) 02:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I actually have 4 cats in total Ollie and three others (Greg the cat, Tubby and Annie) Mr. Fluffy is an awesome name what age is he and what color Cats and Grammar and Code Hey, Grammar Cat. I see you like to write a lot, as I was looking at your userpage. Nice story! And I love cats too =). I noticed you use a lot of level 2 headings in your userpage. You also mentioned you don't like to use small print. On your userpage, though, the table of contents shows up by default when at least three headings show up. It makes it look odd, since these headings are supposed to be used for titles, not text print. Could you add and __NOEDITSECTION__ to the top of your userpage? This will remove the edit section links as well as the table of contents, giving your userpage a more cleaner look. Alternatively, type Written text and replace "Written text" with the information about yourself. =) On a more off-Wiki topic, what's your favourite cat-related Nitrome game? Random-Story 08:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yay! That's great that it helped. =) I like Rockitty too, but I'd have to say I like Fat Cat more. Have you posted your stories online before, not counting the one you put on your userpage recently? 19:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Writing Yes. Before editing on Nitrome Wiki, I wrote a lot of stories on fanfiction and fictionpress. These are some popular websites where users can write stories, post them and write reviews to other peoples' stories. However, because of school and the number of Wikis I edit, I don't write as much as I used to. If you love writing, you should seriously consider showing some of your work; it can greatly improve your writing. You're a pessimist, I see? My friends call me a pessimist too. But I don't feel like I'm one; I'm just more cautious than they all are. =) Yes, it is strange that the founder has not edited in over a year. 21:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Catitude Club #1 Ok: You don't have to upload them but if it helps you can. There is already a picture of Aliens (Flash Cat) so you could print out that. Then when it's printed out, you decorate it. Then you sign it on the picture, and send it to Nitrome. Ether that or you could Email it. 22:24, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Grammar Cat! As you see, I'm a new user. I've just done a little edition on the Nitrome Boss and then I was looking for more articles to edit. I saw the Double Edged's - which I think is a great game - game page needing edition. Then, I saw you were editing it. Going to your profile, I read the initial text, realising you accepted help. Then I decided to create an account on the wikia so I could help you not only in grammar but in phrases in general. I'll be glad if you accept it. - Andrew